


say you won't let go;

by lgbtshark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, angst and fluff just how everyone likes it, this is soft just like maggie and alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtshark/pseuds/lgbtshark
Summary: maggie had never felt so loved in her life before.or: maggie is scared of losing alex, but alex will never let go of her.





	

Sometimes, Maggie’s days were longer and more exhausting than usual. Before Alex, she had loved those days where she could stay in at the station, only by herself, buried into another case, with everyone already gone home to their families.

 

But now she had Alex and Alex friends and Kara and Maggie wanted nothing more than go home to her family, to Alex.

 

She sighed, looked at her watch, her eyes widened and she suddenly got up, gathering her things together. While writing her report on her newest case, she had completely forgotten that Alex always made dinner for her on friday nights.

 

And today was friday night. Well, at least for another hour because it was already 11 pm and Maggie cursed under her breathe, grabbed the keys for the station and walked towards the door, quickly turning the lights out behind her.

She closed up the station and made her way towards her bike, keys already in her hand and helmet on her head. One quick look on her phone told her that she had 6 new messages and 3 missed calls. All from Alex.

 

“Shit.” Maggie muttered under her breath, started her bike and drove as fast as she could, but trying not to get into any accident because she was pretty sure at this point Alex would kill her by herself.

 

Ten minutes later she finally arrived outside Alex flat and she took a deep breath before knocking on the door, expecting to meet an angry Alex, who was going to tell her any second to just piss off. Expecting to yell at her and telling her how horrible she was.

 

But when the door swung open, a worried and with tears in her eyes Alex stood before Maggie, crushing her into a long lasting hug.

 

“Maggie.” Alex choked out and Maggie could feel her girlfriend trembling in her arms. Maggie softly let go of her, took her hand and guided her towards the couch.

 

Maggie searched for Alex eyes, confusion written all over her face. “Alex, what's going on?” She softly kissed Alex cheek and took Alex’ hands in hers, gently kissing them.

 

“You didn't answer any of my messages and I got worried. I was so close calling Kara but she is out on a date with James and I didn't wanted to interrupt it.” Alex mumbled, tears slowly fading, once again embracing Maggie into another hug.

 

“You are not mad?” Maggie’s voice was faint and almost like a whisper.

 

Alex eyebrows shot up on confusion, shaking her head. “Why would I be mad at you?”

 

Maggie looked away from Alex, not daring to look at her because she knew where this was going. It was always the same, every relationship she ever had. First, they weren't mad but in the end, all of them had left her.

 

But god, Maggie just couldn’t lose Alex.

 

“It's just, you worried about me because I didn't answer the phone.” She noticed that a plate with food was waiting for and Maggie bit her lip until she tasted blood. “And you cooked for me.” She breathed out. “You have every right to be mad at me.”

 

“All that matters right now is that you are okay.” Alex said softly, putting her hands on Maggie's cheeks, stroking with her thumbs gently over them.

 

“You are really not mad?” Maggie's voice was small and Alex heart was breaking and Alex connected her lips with Maggies into a gently kiss.

 

“No, I'm not, I promise. I would never be mad at you for this.” Alex put her forehead on Maggie's, slowly breathing in and out, thanking whoever that Maggie was okay, that she was not hurt.

 

Maggie let out a low sob and Alex put her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her forehead and not letting go of her.

 

And Maggie had never felt so loved in her life before.

 

“I promise you, I will not let go of this, of us.” Alex whispered, knowing how much Maggie's last relationships had screwed with her and Alex swore to herself that she would do anything in her power to make Maggie feel loved and safe.

 

“Thank you.” Maggie breathed out, snuggling into Alex and putting her arms around her girlfriend, something she has never felt before settling into her stomach.

 

“Just try to answer your phone next time, J’onn is going to be so pissed at me.” Alex chuckled and Maggie couldn't suppress a low laugh that escaped her throat.

 

“Why is he going to be pissed?”

 

“I may have not called him ten minutes ago to look out for-” Suddenly, Alex eyes widened and she quickly got up, searching for her phone.

 

“Shit, I completely forgot to tell him that you are home!” Maggie let out a loud laugh and god, she was pretty sure she was in love with Alex.

 

_Home._

 

But before Alex could call J’onn, Maggie grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking away. “Thank you Alex, for putting up with me.” Alex just smiled at her, shaking her head.

 

“Never thank me for this Maggie. I know how important your work is for you and that you sometimes forgot everything else around you when you are working on a new case.” Alex leaned down to Maggie and softly brushed her lips against Maggie’s, smiling into the kiss.

 

“You can pick a movie while I call J’onn and warm up your dinner, deal?” And Maggie nodded and Maggie kissed Alex and Maggie knew that she was in love.

 

“Deal.” And the way Alex was looking at her and smiling at her made Maggie feel things she has never felt and she was sure that this is what love was supposed to feel like.

 

And while searching through the movie section on Netflix and watching Alex out of the corner in her eye apologizing to J’onn on the phone, Maggie was sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Alex.

 

She was going to make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> if you have any prompts/requests hit me up at superdanvers on tumblr. also, i recommend listen to say you won't let go by james arthur because this is 100% sanvers.


End file.
